Deep Sorrow
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Set after Edward leaves..Victoria finds Bella and changes her..Now 2 years after bella's changing Angela gets in a car crash Bella saves her-123 years have gone by Victoria,Bella,Angela are in the band Deep Sorrow-Will Edward come together with Bella agan
1. Is it Bella?

Hey guyz! Ok since you guyz liked Is it True?/Edward and Bella so much-here's Deep Sorrow.-ok so Im gonna list their powers 'cause it'd be to much work-lol

Angela-Can multiple herself and the people around her,control air and earth-her eyes glow white with air and green with earth.

Victoria-can cover up scents and very good and runnung away

Bella-can copy any power,read minds(like edward) ,contols fire,and water-eyes glow red with fire and blue with water,and she can shape-shift.

Chapter 1

_flashback_

_"You don't want me?" I asked him- my personal angel_

_"No." he told me breaking me into pieces....that's when I died_

_She walked towards me like a lion cornering in her prey. "Hello Bella." Victoria sneered my name._

_"Hi Victoria just kill me now" i told her sadly,waiting for her to kill me._

_"Why? Where's your...boyfriend?" She asked me coming closer._

_"He-he left. He didn't want me." i answered hollowly._

_"I won't kill you Bella. Because, I found out that James did not love me. He used my gift." she said taking a unneeded breath before going on." As for killing you..well I will change you will be the ...sister I lost." smiling a little at the end. _

_That's when she bit me. The pain was maddening all throughout my body was a fire, a burning beyond anything. Finally three days later the pain stopped.._

_End flashback_

"Bella? Are you ok?" my friend Angela Webber asked me. She's a vampire to-She and Ben had gotten into a car crash it was to late to save Ben.

"I'm sorry Ang I'm just excited 'bout the concert." I told her. Victoria,Angela,and Me along with our friends Eden and Jake-**(different jake)** started a band few years back. Called it Deep Sorrow.

"We'll be fine" she promised. "You weren't thinking about the concert were you?" she asked. i smiled at she always could see though me.

"Come on Bella let's hunt." and we where off.

EPOV

_Why did he leave her? He's sooo sad.-_Rosalie

_Poor Eddie-kins-_Alice

"I can hear you guys." I said.I was curently listening to the radio thinking of my angel who is dead now. When the Dj on the radio said "Here's their new hit Crazy in Love! It's Deep Sorrow

_Yes it's so crazy right now_

_Most incredibly , it's ya girl, Bee_

_It's ya boy,young_

_You ready?_

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_Yeah, it's history in the making_

_Part two,it's so crazy right now_

_I look and stare in your eyes_

_I touch you more and more every time_

_When you leave I beg you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row _" Everyone! Get in here NOW!!" I YELLED

_Such a funny thing for me to try and explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_'Cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love you're doing no one else can -_ "Wha-" Emmentt started to say

_Got me looking so crazy right now,your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(In love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now,your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no _

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me_

_Tennis shoes, don't even to buy a new dress_

_If you ain't nobody else to impress_

_The way that you know what I thought I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart ships when I'm with you_

_But I still don't inderstand_

_Just how the love your doing no else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Oh crazy)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now,your touch_

_(Your're in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Love)_

_Got me hoping you'll page right now, your kiss_

_(Hey)_

_Got me hoping page me right now, your kiss_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking _

_(Hey)_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_I'm looking so crazy in love's got looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_Young Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco_

_Young B and the R O C, uh oh_

_Ol'g. big homie,the one and only_

_Stick bony but the pocket is fat like Tony,Soprano_

_(Oh no)_

_The ROC handle like Van Axel_

_I shake phoneys man, you can't get next to_

_The genuine article I do not sing though_

_I sling though,if anything I bling yo_

_A star like Ringo,rol like Corvette_

_Crazy bring ya whole set_

_Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged_

_They can't ingure them out they like, hey is insane_

_Yes sir,I'm cut from a different cloth_

_My texture is the best fur,of chinchilla_

_(Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no )_

_I been realer the game's over_

_(Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no )_

_Fall back young_

_Ever since the label changed over_

_(Uh oh Uh oh,uh oh, oh no no )_

_Got me looking, so crazy,my baby_

_I'm not myself,lately I'm foolish,I don't do this_

_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

_'Cause your love's got the best of me_

_And baby you're making a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

_'Cause baby you got me, you got me_

_So crazy baby,hey_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(oh love)_

_Your love's got looking so crazy right now_

_(Lookin' Crazy)_

_Got me looking crazy right now,your touch_

_Got me looking crazy right now._

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now,your kiss_

_(Baby)_

_Looking so crazy in love _

_(Whoa)_

_Got me looking crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

"That was Deep Sorrow Crazy in Love. They'll be playing at the Riverside in Port Angleus tomorrow night." the DJ was saying "And now please welcome the beloved band that is sweeping the nation...Deep Sorrow!" he said after a pause

"So girls,how are you?" he asked the girls "We're great! This whole experince is just amazing. And we're going to be playing in our home-state!" exclaimed one girl.

"You'll have to excuse 's our little pop princess and well to be honest she's rather excited to be in our home-state again." the other girl said with the slightest of russion english accent.

"Okay lemme get this straight-who's Bella,who's Victoria, and who's Angela?" the DJ asked.

"Well I'm Bella-at least that's what I think...I mean that's the name on my drivers lincense." Bella said with a chuckle.

"I'm Victoria...and unlike my little sis here I know that's my name."

"Oh shut up." exclaimed Bella

"Well I guess that means I'm Angela. The sane normal one." Angela sighed.

"Well girls I just want to know how did this all start? What does the song Crazy in Love stand for?" the DJ asked excitedly

"Well, Bells,Ang.,and I were going through a real tough time," Victoria started "Bella getting her heart ripped out of her and burned, left for dead. Angela's boyfriend Ben, dieing in a car crash, and me well my boyfriend died a week after he attacked Bella. By whom I don't know but I'm glad they did." Victoria finished

"Edward that doesn't mean it's our Bella. There are plently of Bella's in the world." Alice said to me.

"And as for what the song means I think Bella should answer that since she wrote it." Angela said

"Well I guess it's just stating that I still have feelings for the guy that left me." Bella stated calmly

"Well I afraid that's all the time we have. Be sure to buy tickets and their 3rd ablum-Crazy in Love!"

"Um I say-Alice buy the tickets and Emmentt and I are going to buy their CD's" I said calmly.

* * *

**Hey guyz how u like chapter 1? tell me i need at least 3 review to conti-well i am gonna conti--but im having writers block help!**


	2. The Hurt

Chapter 2

EPOV\

When Emmentt and I got to the music store I ran into it.

"Hi! Do you have any of Deep Sorrow's album?" I asked the lady.

"Well ye-yes." she told me _Dude bro is this lady for real?_ emmenntt asked

"Here's their first album." she said handing me the CD i gasped

there on the cover was Angela in a flirty little v-neck dress that was blood red and showed a lot of her not shy, quiet Angela anymore. I moved on and growled there was Victoria wearing a silk halter dress that was also blood red and lastly was my angel wearing a deep blue a one shouldered dress. _Yo!Edward check out this one. _He handed me this second album.

Bella wearing a Dots and babydoll outfit that should be illegal, Angela wearing a pleated babydoll outfit and Victoria was wearing lace trim baby-doll. **(pics on profile)**

"Um where's the third ablum?"I asked kindly.

Words can't explain what they were wearing all I knew was that I needed Bella.

later at the house...

Emmentt and I ran upstairs to my room with everyone after us. I turned on my radio and put the first ablum in... The first song was Taking Me over..

**( Bella-bold, victoria liatic, angela underlined--all 3 for all of them.)**

**You don't remember me, but I remember you."**

**I lie awake at night, and try so hard not to think of you."**

"**But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do**

**I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you."**

_To live_

**To breath."**

_**You're taking over me."**_

_Have you forgotten all our love and all we had?"_

_You saw me mourning my own for you, and touched my hand."_

_I knew you loved me then."_

I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live. To breath. You're taking over me."

.

they sung the choras again and the song was over....

"Wow." everyone said

i pressed play again to hear the next song...and Bella's sweet sounding voice came on.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **

_**[Chorus:**_**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me **

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me **

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **

_**[Chorus**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

_[Chorus_

"Wow..Guys I think I fucked up." I said reciving a slap to the back of the head by , and ..Esme?

"No shit sherlock." Rosalie before pressing the play button

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick **_

_**Well I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me **_

[Chorus  
**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do **

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, ever forget  
These images **

**Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me **

[Chorus  
_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do _

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine _

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life? _

[Chorus  
_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

"We are sooo going to that concert tomorrow!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Let's hear a couple of songs from the second and thrid ablum." Carlisle said

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
**_**It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. **_

_**I waited eight long months,  
**_**She finally set him free.  
**_**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,**_**  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. **

[Chorus:  
_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would. _

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. _

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

[chorus  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would. 

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. 

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving. 

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. 

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

**Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.**

"Rosie babe I think she calling you out." Emmentt said chuckling.

"Oh alright next song." she said

"this song is about how i felt when i was at the darkest time of my life, after someome i loved dearly left"Bella said

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go. **

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me. **

**I can't hold on to me,**

**  
Wonder what's wrong with me. **

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow. **

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.**

**  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go. **

**Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me. **

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.**

If I could cry I would've

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.**

**(**_**Wake me up.**__  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)_

_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life._

[Chorus]

_**Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**_

_**All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_**Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.**_

[Chorus]

_**Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie There's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

"This song I wrote when the love of my life left me after telling my I'm np good and many other horrid things."

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**

**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all**

**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us.**

"You told he what?!" Everyone screamed at me.

"Um um thrid ablum."

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know **

**And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically **

**I should know  
That you're no good for me **

[CHORUS]  
_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down**_

i knew she was singing about me i chuckeled at the memory ' you know your moon swings are giving me wiplash'**  
**  
_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring _

_I should know that  
You're not gonna change _

[CHORUS]

_**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride **_

_**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes **_

_**[CHORUS 2:]**__**  
**_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...**

_we need her back edward-alice_

_edward..I miss her,she's a daughter to us.- carlislie and esme_

_I..want he here edward she's a sister to more- rosalie_

_Dude you fucked up- emmentt_

_Why did you tell her that?- jasper_

"We'll get her back guys I promise."


	3. Meeting and truthtimeskip

We listened to tone more song...

_**I'll throw all of your stuff away  
Then I'll clear you right out of my head  
I'll tear you right off my heart  
And ignore all your messages **_

_I'll tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another petty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
_Oh, oh 

So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
_**'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
'Cause here we go, go, go again **_

_**You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
**__Every time that you look at me _

_You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
_**Oh, oh **

So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
_**'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
(Know I can't quit)  
Something about you is so addictive  
(So addicting)  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
(Again)  
And again and again and again and again and again **_

_**I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you right out of my head  
And I tore you right off my heart  
**__Oh, oh  
_**Oh, oh **

_**So how did you get here under my skin?  
(Under my skin)  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go**_  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
(Know I can't quit)  
Something about you is so addictive  
(Addictive)  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
'Cause here we go, go  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
_**'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again and again  
Again and again **_

_**And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again**_

"Damn." Emmenntt said

BPOV

"Bella remind me never to let you fight with angry glizzly bears before we go on the radio or concert...well maybe for the concert." Angela said as we headed to the concert though it was only a few hours later but we wanted to work on something special.

"Bitches open up!" yelled Jake from the front door.

"Never mind I'll let myself in." and he opened the door.

"Now what was the point of all that?" I asked.

"To make you sweat." he said as he walked to the fridge.

"Do you have any deek? Bear?" he asked me

"No. And I don't sweat ya moron-vampire remember." i said

"Well time for clothes." he said jumping up and down.

later at the concert...

"Ladies and guys! Are you ready for Deep Sorrow?" the lady asked and the cword broke into cheers.

"Well here they are." she said getting off stage as smoke started to fill in and music so sweet and upbeat started to play...

**Every night I rush to my bed**

**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**

**When I close my eyes**

**I'm going out of my head**

**Lost in a fairytale**

**Can you hold my hands and be my guide**

three figures appeared in the mist..

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream am is this?_

[Chorus]

_**You could be a sweet dream for a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you.**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch, your love's too good to be true**_

_**My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where**_

_**Baby long as your here**_

_**I'll be floating on ait cause your my**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way, I don't wanna wake from you**_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around around all of my thoughts_

_Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real_

_And tell me you'll stay by side_

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

**And I hope it rains**

**You're the perfect lullaby**

**What kinda dream is this**

[chorus]

**Tattoo your name across my heart**

**So it will remain**

**Not even death can make us part**

**What kind of dream is this?**

[Chorus]

"Well guys what do you think?" I asked into the mike.

her answer was cheers and lots of them.

"We're going to take a break for water and to collect our thoughts because that song is a very special song to the three of us." Angela said

Victoria smiled..then hissed

we lwft the stage

EMPOV

_go lil sis! I hope she can forgive me I never wanted to leave her._

_ESPOV_

_My daughter is alive and well._

_CPOV_

_It's great to see my daughter again._

_APOV_

_Where did she get that outfit?! That's not a Bella outfit._

_RPOV_

_Wow-hey don't we have back-stage passes_

"Guys don't we have back-stage passes?" I asked and we were off running to her dressing room

knock knock...

"Coming!'" someone screamed. "Jake is that you? We have to go shopping after the concert." they said to the door.

"Um can I help you ?!" Angela asked rudely crossing her arms

"Can we see Bella?" Edward asked

"No. I'm not leting Bella get hurt again." she replied

"Neither am I." Victoria said flanking Angela

"It's okay guys let them in." a voice behind them said.

"Move."I said icely to them

Alice ran in the room to Bella who was sitting down drinking a cup of blood.

"Can I help you guys with something?" she asked getting up.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" she said

"Buried in Forks with your heart that's where they are?" Victoria said walking by

"Bitch." bella said and me and my family were shocked

"Whore." Victoria replied

"Love ya to." Bella said

"Uh huh sure you do Bell." Victoria said

"Hey toss me a can." Bella said

"Of what? Montain lion, elk,deer,grizzly bear?" Victoria replyed

"Grlizzly Bear." Bella said

Lion." Angela said.

"Grizzly is better for you Ang."

"Lion is faster." angela said

"Grizzly is stronger. Either way moot point." Bella said turning back to us

"So what are you guys doing here? Came to tell me again ' your just a distraction,your no good,im tired of pretending,..or my personal favorite i don't love you." she said with alot of vemon.

"What?! Bella Thats' not it...what did Edward tell you.?" Alice asked

"I'll show you." then suddenly we were in Forks in the forest few feet from were Bella and Edward were standing. then we were in the dressing room and there were two guys in therre.

"Hey Bicth. one said to Bella and edward and emmentt growled

"Hey Asshole." she replied sweetly "Now what the hell are you doing in here? Besides finishing off our drinks." Bella said all i could think was wow.

"Well to help pick out your next outfit and to tell you thatedenisbackfromhisforcedtime-offandheisverypissed." he finished off backing up

"WHAT?! How can that..that mother fucking asshole be able to come back after what he did to me?!" She sceerched

"Now BellBell he's not going to hurt you again I promise." Victoria said

"Yeah Bella I'm still upset with myself because I put you up to it." Angela said sadly

"Angela how many times do I ..we have to say this. It's not your fault."

"ButifIdidn'tputyouuptoitthenhewouldneverhaverapedyou."she said fastly

"I still don't know how you couldn't fight him off." Jake said

"He took my powers away that meant my strength as well." Bella said

"What...he RAPED you?!" Edward, Jasper,and Emmentt sceerched and looking like real vampires.

"Yeah." bella said quietly

Edward was about to say something but got interupted by the door opening to reveal....


	4. Eden

BPOV

"Jake!" i screamed running to him

"Hey Bells" he sadi giving me a hug.

"Hey you two what about us?"a voice said behind Jacob

"Embry?Quil?" i asked Jake

"And Sam,Jared,Paul,Seth,Leah."he said

I figuared it out "The WHOLE pack?!" i asked excitedly

"Yea the whole pack." he said then i was swep into a big bear -wolf pack hug.

"Hey Bella." everyone said

"Hey guys..It's great to see you again but we're about to go back on.... Can we talk after the show?" I asked them

"Sure sure Bells...oh Victoria and Bells we took care of that other leech after you guys saved Angela." Sam said

"Okay." i said "Oh! you guys remember the Cullens right?" i asked sweetly

my answer waws a pack of growls

"Be nice guys I have to go on." i said waving.

"See you after the show1" Quil yelled

"Hey guys sorry for the long wait." Victoria said

"Are you guys ready for some more?" I askedd

You guys still with us?" Angela asked

**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
_**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.**

_**It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.**_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.**_

_**'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.**_

**I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.**

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...**_

_**oh oh**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.**_

**If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.**

"Well guys thank you for coming out tonight, we're sorry if it was to short we promise next concert will be longer!" Victoria said to the crowd.

As soon as we got off stage we were off the ground.

"Bella! Move now!" Jake yelled running towards us

"Why?" i asked

"Eden is coming this way. And I'd like one outfit to survive." he said

"An outfit?! What about Bella?!" Edward asked him

"That's none of your concern 't been for years you made that clear." I told him just as Eden ran over..

"Bitchwhatthehellwasgettingmesuspenedfor?!"He screamed at me...

then he was in the air with a fire ball aimed at his head

"You were saying?" I asked him with as much vemon as I could produce.

"You BICTH PUT ME DOWN!!!" he yelled

"OKay if you say so."

and he went through the floor into the water.

"Having fun?" Victoria asked me or him

"Tons." i replied

"Well save some for me." Angela said

"and for later." I finshed.

I looked over at the Cullens who were looking like fish.

"Close your mouthes your going to catch flies." I said leaving them stunned.

EMPOV

_Damn Bella is is wicked cool!! And alittle scary._

RPOV

_she finally got some backbone can't wait for tomorrow..._


	5. New Songs

BPOV

So when were leaving after the fight with Eden I got the most amazing song lyrics and beat. So I ran past Victoria and Angela,and past the Cullens to the stage and grabbed my mic and guitar.

"Bell what's happening?"Victoria asked me but Angela answered for me.

"New song."she said and everyone sat down to hear the new song so I started to play:

Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, but it was all pretend

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

You're dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long 'til I called you mine

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want

Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know) that I get

I get what I want

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

"Well? What do you guys think?" I asked them

"WOW!" Angela and Victoria said

"That's not all.." and played again.:

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"I smell an oscar!"Jake said **(band jake not hot sexy wolf jake)**

"Is there more?" Alice asked me

"Yeah." and got ready to play:

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

The Cullens looked hurt,and pained-good!


	6. Lullaby

"So can everyone leave? I want to be alone for a moment." I said to the.._Cullens,_and Vicki,and Ang.

"Sure B. Everyone OUT!" Vicki said everyone else left with either a small smile or a look of pain.

soon as they left I went to the piano and started to play my lullaby. I smiled at the thought I taught myself to play and my lullaby was the first thing I learned...

Then I heard someone behind me and I stopped playing and turned to face.....

APOV

_Vision:_

_Bella playing her lullaby....her and edward together...HER IN A WEDDING DRESS!!_

I walked back to the stage and saw Bella playing her lullaby with a smile on her face.

"You still love him don't you?" I asked her when she stopped and turned around

"Yes. I always have and always will." she said with a small smile playing at her mouth.

then she turned sour. "But what good does that do? He left me saying i wasn't good enough,that he didn't love me anymore."' she was saying now dry sobbing

"Bella he loves 'T TURN AWAY ISABELLA!" i yelled at her when she turned away

"You will be apart of this always have been Even Rosalie missed you Bella." I said walking away from her.

_Edward fix it. It's broken! _I thought

and he went to find Bella.

EPOV

_Edward fix it .It's broken! _Alice thought replaying what happened with Bella and i went to find my love,my angel.

"Bella I..." but i was silenced by Bella pressing her lips to mine I kissedee her back.

I was home safe

I have to ask her before I lose her again.

"Bella..."

BPOV

"Bella..." Edward started to say looking down- did he not want me to kiss him

"What is it Edward?" I asked nevously

He silently got down on one knee

_OH_

_MY_

_GOD!_

"Bella,I love you with every fiber of my being. Before I met you I was a shell an empty then I met you and i could feel again. When I left I was wanting you to move on and have a human life without danger. But all I could think of was you, i couldn't be around my family. So I ask you Isabella Marie Swan wil you marry me?" Edward asked me

" I will." I said smiling

Then Alice hit .


	7. Chapter 7

So, my boyfriend broke up with me in the most horrid way. He sent me a text message!

"Hey I can't do this anymore. I don't love you anymore. We're through."

Mean huh? Well I have to go through a 1 month class this month. with him. Each day he keeps staring at me and trying to smile and catch my eye.

Well because he hurt me, I posting this to my stories. Asking advice on what I should do.

It'd really mean alot to me, I mean two days before he sent that message he was saying i love you and can't wait to see you and everything!

Ladies & Gentleman what should I do. I'm asking as a fanfiction friend. I twilight, vampire diaries and every type of fiction to help me.

-Dakota.

(ATallerAlice)


End file.
